Broken Mirror
by Yaoi love69
Summary: Unknown to all, the life Uzumaki Naruto lives, and how broken he really is. Is it the end? Or will someone come to the blonds rescue? Rated M for rape and sexual themes. SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Mirror**

Naruto woke to streams of light peering through almost translucent curtains. Looking over to his night stand, angry red numbers read 9:00am. Shit! Im late! I was supposed to meet up with the team two hours ago! Reaching over himself, Naruto ripped the sheets off his body. Unfortunately, his foot got caught with the sheets and he fell face first onto the floor. Standing up quickly, Naruto rushed across his apartment, only to step in 3 week old ramen. He slipped and ended up sliding the rest of the way into the bathroom. He stood up once again, undressed and hoped into the shower. Two minutes later, he was out but more caution this time, in fear of falling down again. He was about to walk out of the bathroom when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. With his hand outstretched, he swiped at the fog coating the mirror. When the water droplets were gone, he stood there, looking at himself. Looking at his sun-kissed skin, cerulean eyes, bright yellow hair and the three whisker-like scars on each cheek, he could only say one thing.

"disgusting."

Naruto looked away from the mirror, disgust still clearly visible. Unable to get rid of the feeling in his gut, he lashed out at the object in front of him, shattering it into pieces. With one last look over his shoulder, he walked out of the bathroom, kicking some of the shards into the living room. For Naruto, what made clothes clean, was not the rinse cycle of the washing machine, but how strong the smell coming off it was. He picked up an orange jumpsuit off the floor and sniffed it. With his face turning green, he threw it to the other side of the room. He looked around once again and picked up another orange jumpsuit. That one was worse than the first one he picked up. By the time Naruto found something that was remotely even considered okay, it was already 9:30. He ran over to the door and quickly put his shoes on. Just when he was about to touch the door handle, the door bursts open, knocking him down. Standing in front of him was his landlord, brows together and anger vibrant in his eyes.

"Damn demon! wheres my money!?" the landlord roared.

"What do you mean? I gave you this months rent last week!" Naruto replied.

"Too bad, your rent just went up. wheres my money?"

"I don't have any money!"

"Fine. I guess you'll just have to give me something else in return..."

The landlord then rushed inside, making sure that the door shut behind him. He then grabbed Naruto and pinned him against the wall. Putting his hand on Narutos mouth to stop him from screaming for help,he leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Dont worry, I wont go too far...this time." The landlord pulled Narutos hair, exposing his neck. He then bent down and bit Naruto, so hard that the landlords teeth pierced skin, making blood run down Narutos neck and a little down his chest. All one could hear from Naruto were muffled screams. After a few minutes of silence and other blows that the landlord did with his fists, the landlord finally let go of Narutos hair and let go of Naruto entirely. Naruto just sat there, on the floor in shock. The landlord just stood there, looking at Naruto as if wondering what to do next. And just like that, a spark went off in his eyes and a smirk was placed on his lips. The landlord walked right in front of Naruto and slapped him across the face. He then proceeded to unbutton his pants and unzip his zipper. He toke out his dick and put it inches away from Narutos face. "Suck. And dont even think about biting down! Or it will be the last thing you do." Without giving Naruto a warning, or a chance to fight back, he shoved his dick as far as it would go down Narutos throat.

Even though Naruto was choking and gasping for air, the landlord was merciless. He kept ramming in and out of Narutos mouth without even thinking about Naruto. "Come on! Deeper! Is this the best you can do!?" His thrust quicken and he didn't care if they were heard anymore. "Ah! yes! come on you whore! Take it all in!" At this point, Narutos throat was sore and bruised, and his eyes teary. And finally, after what felt like hours, the landlord exploded inside Narutos mouth. The landlord growled as he road out his orgasm and slowed down his thrusts. When he was finished, he took his dick out and casually placed his it back in his pants and zipped everything back up.

The landlord looked at Naruto once more and said, "That is nothing compared to what I will do to you next time, monster. Just you wait... I'll be back." And with that, he walked towards the door with a satisfied smile. As Naruto lay on the floor, replaying the events in his head over and over again, there was only one thing he could say as he saw his own reflection on the pieces of the broken mirror scattered along the floor.

"Disgusting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Mirror**

**Sorry for all the bad grammar. Thats all on me. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Oh, n sorry about the whole code crap that came up last time. Dont know what the hell that was all about. O_o**

**Chapter 2: Lie**

_As Naruto lays on the floor, replaying the events over and over again, there was only one thing he could say as he saw his own reflection on the pieces of the broken mirror scattered along the floor._

_"Disgusting"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Slowly,Naruto stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Half way there, he felt bile rise at the back of his throat. He bolted the rest if the way, barely making it to the toilet before dry heaving and throwing up what little substances where in his stomach. With a shaky and pail hand, he reached out and flushed the toilet. Remembering that he smashed the mirror in the bathroom, he went into his room to the full length body mirror hanging on the wall. Standing in front of said item, Naruto just stared at himself, hypnotized. He wasn't just eyeing his ugly and torn orange jumpsuit, or the blood on his neck and chest but at the black and blue marks all over his body, which he realized that the longer he stared at them, started to fade. Then, not even two minutes later, they vanished, like they never existed at all.

That was one of the perks of being a 'demon child.' If the wounds were not completely fatal, they would heal within a couple of minutes, hours or days depending on how severe the damage was. When he was physically back to normal, he looked around and grabbed the first thing he saw, not caring if it smelled of death. When he was done he looked one last time in the mirror and smiled. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes so he tried it again and again until he himself had trouble seeing through that fake smile.

By this point the smile was huge and lopsided. Naruto turned around and made his way towards the door. He stopped, afraid that the landlord might be on the other side. After a few seconds his hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob, fingers feeling numb. Holding his breath, he opened the door, only to see nothing but empty space. Letting the air out of his lungs with a long ,relived sigh, he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

With that fake smile plastered across his face he ran down the hallway and down the three flights of stairs to the main road. He stopped dead in his tracks, the hairs on the back of his neck on end. He looked around frantically, sensing that someone was watching him. A chill went down his spine as he turned around and looked up to his apartment window, only to see eyes looking right into his own, that spark still vibrant. His eyes lowered and met with chapped lips. When those lips parted and mouthed,' We will be waiting', yellow rotten teeth could be seen. He quickly turned back around and ran down the street, disappearing in the large crowd.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where the hell is Naruto?! He's almost three hours late already! Jeez, And I thought Kakashi was bad!" Cried a pinked haired girl. She wore a red dress that went to her knees and had her family symbol on the short sleeves and back. Her eyes, which were normally a calming green, where a fiery emerald."Right? Sasuke?"She asked.

She looked over to the boy sitting casually under a tree with one leg stretched out while the other was curled up to his chest. Both of his hands where crossed over one another, resting on one knee. He wore a dark blue shirt and black shorts. Both having the rare crest of the Uchiha clan. His hair was jet black and looked like a wing of a raven. He didn't even wast his breath on answering the girl. He just got up and started at the direction of his blonde teammate, leaving the screeching girl behind. With his hands barred deep in his pockets, to stop them from fidgeting nervously, he held his head up high, an ora of formality encasing him.

There were many things along the road to Narutos apartment. Such as small shops, market places for food and clothing, and toys for children. Since the early morning did people come out and fix up anything before the costumers started arriving. But, because it was well past the early morning hours and the sun was almost as its peak, the roads were packed with people and loud noise. Parents stopping to buy food for themselves or there children which were running around, laughing and playing with other children. This was a kind of place that everybody knew everybody. Something that Sasuke hated. He thought that his business should stay his own and not anybody else. Not that they cared. They would whisper things when he walked by. Not mean things, just things like "Look! Its Sasuke. I heard that his older brother went bonkers and killed his entire clan!" or "wow! He's so cool!" from his fan club. Which he also hated. They didn't know anything about him, but what pissed him off the most is that they acted like they did.

With his head still held up high, he went on his way, ignoring anything, everything and everyone that came across his path, expect for one person. The very person he was about to go see. It was Naruto, half jogging half running to what seemed like the direction of the place they where supposed to meet up at almost 3 and a half hours ago. Sasuke turned and headed toward Naruto. Right before he called out to him though, someone grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a near by ally and he disappeared from Sasukes sight. Sasuke ran across the dirt road and into the mouth of the ally. What shocked him most wasn't the blood that was seeping out of the blond, who was heavily leaning up against a wall or the laughing man who held a beer bottle in one hand and a knife covered in crimson in the other, but how the blond did nothing as the man repeatedly stuck the blade into his body. For what felt like hours was only a split second, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and attacked the man. After swift and quick movements, the man was on the ground unconscious.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and faced the blond. Within 3 steps, he was in front of Naruto. Narutos head was down, his hair shadowing his eyes from Sasukes worried ones. Sasuke knew that if he were to ask Naruto any of the question that where running through his head at that moment, he would regret it. So instead, he held out his hand toward Naruto, patiently waiting for him to grab it so that he can help him up. Naruto first looked at the outstretched hand, then up at the face of the person to whom it belonged to. Many question where running through his head as well, but was also unvoiced due to the fear of the answer. When his eyes met Sasuke, he was expecting to see hate, annoyance for having to save him, again, or even nothing. A blank expression with even blanker eyes. But that is not what he saw. He saw kindness, sympathy, and dare he say it...love. His worries were tucked away for the moment, as he reached out to grab the hand that was waiting for his own.

With shaky legs, Naruto slowly stood up, since during the encounter between Sasuke and the drunken civilian, he couldn't stand much longer and slid down the wall and onto the ground. Naruto was leaning heavily on Sasuke as they made there way to the Uchihas home. Half way there, the blood lose was too much and Naruto lost consciousness. Sasuke quickly but gently picked Naruto up princess style and ran the rest of the way to his house. When he got there he put Naruto on the couch and went to his bathroom for a first aid kit. Seconds later he was by the blonds side, Kit in hand and ready to help the person before him. He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut Narutos shirt, revealing his stomach and chest. With a wet rag in his hand, which he got right after he got the first aid kit, he swiftly wiped at the blood all over the blonds chest, only to see nothing. No bruises. No cuts. No stab wounds. Nothing. With confusion lining his features, he cleaned the rest of the blood and dirt off Naruto.

Sasuke calmly walked to his bedroom closet and grabbed a spar blanket. He walked out his bedroom door and down the hall, back to where Naruto was laying down. With slightly shaking hands, he placed the blanket over Naruto. While straightening his back, his eyes where still trained on the blond boy. For how long was unknown. He reached out his hand, almost to caress Narutos whiskered cheeks. Mere centimeters from touching Narutos cheek, a tan hand sprang up, capturing Sasukes wrist in a tight hold. First, fear coated, blue eyes were trained on the porcelain wrist, but then met up with coal black eyes, and the fear started to vanish, relief replacing said emotion. After seconds of neither of them moving, Naruto loosed his hold and let go altogether. Naruto looked down, his eyes shadowed by his hair once again. The only thing that could be seen were thinning lips and the only thing that could be heard was an almost silent whisper.

"I'm sorry." Naruto voiced.

" For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke responded.

"For you having to save me...again. You hate me, Sasuke. I don't even understand why you go through all that trouble for someone like me." By this point Naruto was sitting up, fist wrapped tightly around the crumbled blanket.

" I don't hate you Naruto...Do you really think I'd save someone that I hate? Because if you do, then you don't know me as well as I thought you did." Sasukes voice was steady and stern. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke continued.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Mean by what?"

"When you said "someone like me", what did you mean?"

_What did I mean? I wish you knew Sasuke. Knew that I'm nothing but a disgusting monster that does nothing right. Knew that if you got close to me, you would get hurt. That if you really got to know me, that you would hate me just as much, if not more than everybody else in this village. If you knew just how much you mean to me..._

A pregnant pause.

"Naruto?"

"yea?" Narutos voice was quiet.

"Are you okay?" Sasukes tone was more gentle now, knowing that Naruto had a lot on his mind. During Narutos thought processes though, Sasuke was staring at Narutos face the entire time. Seeing every emotion cross his face until...nothing. His eyes were as blank as a fresh piece of paper. For some reason Sasuke didn't like that look in Narutos eyes, it just didn't go with Narutos 'Read me like an open book' personality. So, he asked Naruto if he was okay, knowing full well that he wasn't.

After a few seconds, Naruto lifted his head, a smile plastered across his face, and placed his hand behind his head, scratching the back of his neck, almost sheepishly.

"Yea! Why wouldn't I be?" His smile was so large, it threatened to split his face in half.

Sasukes first thought was, _Oh I don't know. For starters you were attacked and (to me) almost died of blood lose? And not only that but you seem to be hiding something. Not only from me but from...well...everyone._

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. Just stay on the couch for tonight alright?"

Narutos hand went down and back into his lap. His smile faulting a little bit, but seemed a tad bit more...real.

"Okay." He said, as he lied down and placed the blanket all the way to his chin and faced the other way, his back facing Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and headed toward his bedroom but was stopped by a voice.

"Sasuke...Thank you...for everything."

Although Sasuke didn't say anything back, nobody could mistake the tiniest of smiles on his face as he mentally replied with a 'Your welcome, Naruto.'

After taking off his shirt and shorts and getting into bed, Sasuke lied there, eyes staring at the ceiling, thinking about a certain dobe currently sleeping on his couch.

_Your hiding something Naruto. Something big. You seemed so alone back there, when I asked you if something was wrong. First, you acted like you were in a different world, like I wasn't even in the same room. Then, after I say something, its like a switch was flicked and you changed back to the Naruto who acts happy all the time. Is that it? Was all this time, when you smiled and laughed, was it all just some big mask or cover up for something else? I never realized until now but...Your really hurting aren't you, Naruto? What are you hiding? Why wont you tell me? What are you so afraid of?_

By his point, Sasukes eyes have drifted shut, emotional exhaustion taking its tole on him. One last thought passed through his mind before a dreamless sleep held him prisoner.

_I want to ask you all of my questions, Naruto. But I know that if I did, anything you'd say, would be nothing but a lie._

**Thats Chapter 2! Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think so far! :)**


End file.
